


Wheels Against the Pavement

by FrostedLimits



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Punk!Au, it got soft and i didn't mean for that to happen, skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Nicole took a drag from her cigarette, exhaling as she spoke, “I’m just saying that didn’t look too fun. I bet things would be a lot smoother if you could actually land that.”Waverly laughed at the comment, sliding the cigarette from Nicole’s grasp, taking a long drag of her own.Wynonna flipped Nicole off, “You talk big game for someone whose jacked up knee I can see through the hole in her jeans.”
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Wheels Against the Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Rating for language and a implied sexual content.
> 
> Based on the following artwork by @DBenitez95: https://twitter.com/DBenitez95/status/1244880377996435456

“Ouch,” Nicole exhaled, her face wincing as she saw Wynonna bail off her board, the sound of her jacket scraping against the ground loud in the nearly abandoned skatepark.

“Shut it, Haught.” Wynonna grumbled as she stood up, shaking off the dirt.

Nicole took a drag from her cigarette, exhaling as she spoke, “I’m just saying that didn’t look too fun. I bet things would be a lot smoother if you could actually land that.”

Waverly laughed at the comment, sliding the cigarette from Nicole’s grasp, taking a long drag of her own.

Wynonna flipped Nicole off, “You talk big game for someone whose jacked up knee I can see through the hole in her jeans.”

Nicole couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that passed over her face as she heard Waverly cough slightly on her exhale, “That’s not a skating injury.”

“Yeah right, you’re just trying to -” Wynonna was cut off by the way Nicole raised her eyebrows before turning to Waverly. “Oh fucking hell you two.” Wynonna grumbled, stealing the cigarette from Waverly before grabbing her board and jumping back into her run.

Waverly hit Nicole in the shoulder playfully, “Will you ever stop telling my sister about our sex life?”

Nicole smiled, letting her dimples shine through, “In fairness, she just has a weird knack for pointing out my sex injuries. Do you remember when she thought my tattoo had gotten fucked up?” Nicole pointed to the unicorn on her collarbone.

Waverly laughed, “Listen, I said I was sorry that I bit so hard. I was otherwise  _ preoccupied.” _

Nicole slid her hand from its place against Waverly’s knee to rest higher on her thigh. She turned towards her, brushing the wavy pink-tipped brunette hair over her shoulder. Nicole placed a kiss to her jaw, before quietly saying, “Oh, trust me, I remember baby.”

Waverly smiled slyly, leaning further into Nicole’s space, letting her lips ghost slightly over the red-heads. “Nice try, stud,” Waverly said as she pulled Nicole’s yellow beanie down to cover her eyes.

By the time Nicole uncovered her eyes, Waverly was standing at the edge of the pool, penny board in hand. She slid her round sunglasses down over her eyes, the action making the origami swans tattooed on her tricep move. She smiled as she stepped onto her board, sliding down the incline.

Nicole just sat and watched, not giving up the opportunity of watching Waverly’s ass in the short, red plaid shorts she had decided to wear that day. Once Waverly got going, Nicole stood up, grabbing her classic board in favor of leaving her cruising longboard that she and Waves had just been sitting on on the side.

She walked forward to gain partial momentum, letting her board to the ground and stepping onto it. The wheels rolled smoothly, the board well worn after years of use. She stabilized as she felt the edge of the pool start to dip, letting gravity pull her in and raise her speed.

Nicole loved the feeling of being on her board, the way the wind felt and the constant rumble of the ground under her feet. She let her instinct guide her run, over pyramids, and back up the roll-in to gain the speed she wanted before grinding across the flat bar and towards the vert ramp that Wy and Waves were currently perched on top of. 

Nicole picked up her speed, loving the feeling of her legs pushing against the ground. Her wheels climbed the ramp, and at the last moment she reached to grab her board and twist, landing perfectly in a sit next to Waverly.

“Hey baby.” She smiled, kissing her girlfriend. Suddenly, Nicole felt a push against her back and she slid forward, falling down the ramp.

She heard Wynonna laughing from the top of the ramp as she sat up, brushing the dirt off her “Girls” shirt and checking her sleeve cuffs. She wiped at the new scuff on her dirty, checkered vans before standing back up.

“Very funny, Wy.” Nicole called up.

“You’re right, Red. It was.” The dark-haired girl called back as she slid safely down the ramp, followed closely by Waverly who brought Nicole’s board down with her.

“Ya know, if you two could not actually kill each other that would be great.” Waverly said, rolling her eyes.

Nicole pushed slightly at Wy’s shoulder, “Come on, you know we only do actually dangerous things  _ together _ .”

Wynonna threw her arm around Nic’s shoulders, “Yeah Waves, if we are gonna majorly wipe out, we do it together. Now come one, burgers and fries at the diner?”

Wynonna pulled the other two towards their things, loading the boards into the back of the Jeep.

Nicole placed a kiss on Waverly's temple, grabbing the keys out of Waverly’s jean vest. “Wy,” she called, tossing the keys to the older Earp.

“Skitchin?” Wynonna asked as she caught them.

Nicole nodded with a smile on her face. Skitching on her cruiser with the Jeep was one of her favorite things, and she only got to do it when Wynonna was with them because Waverly was too nervous to be her driver.

Waverly kissed her on the cheek before climbing into the passenger seat of the Jeep, “Be careful, I’ll kill you if you get hurt.”

Nicole set up her board as Wynonna turned the engine over. They had installed grips on the back of the Jeep awhile back, opting for the added safety since they had gotten in the habit of skitching more often than not.

Nicole felt the pull as Wynonna started on their way to the diner. It was a quick drive, but the roads were clear enough to build up a decent speed. Nicole smiled as she felt the vibrations on her board get rougher and the wind at her cheeks starting to bite slightly.

She made eye contact with Wynonna in the rearview, nodding to her and motioning to the passenger side. Wynonna smiled, understanding what Nicole was asking.

Nicole watched as Waverly turned towards Wynonna, clearly engaged in conversation. Nicole followed her grips and handles, crouched and inching herself and her board further up the Jeep, closer to Waverly’s window.

With a strong grip on the door, Nicole leaned into the car, her voice slightly louder to accomodate for the wind, “Hi baby!”

Waverly yelped in surprise, “Nic!” She hit Wynonna in the arm, “I’ve told you two to stop doing that.” Waverly turned and kissed Nicole, “Now, go back to your grips where it’s safe.”

Nicole just smiled, nodding to Wynonna. She shifted her grip as she saw the diner at the end of the road. “Race!”

Nicole let go of the Jeep, curving the board slightly to pull away. Tensing her legs, she moved her right, getting her timing right to add to her speed as she pushed against the ground. She felt the Jeep next to her, ready to overtake her.

A few spots from the diner, Nicole moved to hop her board over the curb. Underestimating the height she needed for her cruiser, the wheels clipped the edge of the sidewalk and ripped the board from under her. Nicole reacted quickly, tucking her arms tight to her body and curling her chin towards her chest as she felt the side of her body impact the ground as she rolled and skidded the next 12 feet of sidewalk towards the diner.

“Son of a  _ bitch _ .” Nicole groaned, trying to get her breath back. She could feel the scrapes against her arms already stinging.

She heard the Jeep brake in a parking spot next to her and the doors slam.

“You IDIOT!” Waverly yelled.

“Shit.” Nicole whispered under her breath. Mad Waverly was one thing, scared and pissed off Waverly was terrifying.

Nicole felt soft hands on her shoulders, neck, and eventually caressing her cheek. “Are you okay?” Waverly’s fear showing more in her voice than her anger.

Nicole sat up with a groan, her arms were on fire and her ribs felt like they had been kicked in by a horse. “I’m good, just need to shake it off.” Nicole’s words were labored, but she played it off with a smile towards Waverly. “I’m just glad it was my arms and not my tattoo.” Nicole joked as she looked at her hand, the interwoven female symbols still perfect on the skin under her thumb.

Waverly rolled her eyes, “You’re so stupid. Don’t ever do that again.” Waverly helped Nicole stand.

“Dude, your cruiser is fucked.” Wynonna said, walking up to them. She held the board in her hands, the entire front wheel set bent and ripped from the board.

Nicole groaned, “I just fixed up those wheels. It’s fine, I’ll add it to the list of boards I have work to do on.”

The door to the diner chimed and the three girls looked up.

“Here,” Curtis said, setting two bags of food and a drink carrier with milkshakes in the back of the Jeep. “I saw that wipeout and lucky for you three, Gus was in the back. Go get yourselves cleaned up. I expect no more than the usual level of grunge at dinner tonight.” He smiled at them, “You know Gus will make a fuss about it if she sees you scraped up like that.”

“Thanks Curtis.” Nicole said, nodding.

“No thanks needed. I trust you three not to get seriously hurt, or to at least get help if you do. Gus on the other hand, well she’ll mother you to death. You all remember how long it took to convince her that these two,” he motioned to Wynonna and Waves, “could be trusted to live on their own in the homestead while you all are still in school.”

Nicole chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, the ache in her body making itself known at the movement. She took a deep breath at the pain. “Point taken.”

“Now get goin,” Curtis placed a quick kiss to Waverly and Wynonna’s heads. “And you two take care of her.” He smiled as he headed back into the diner.

-

Back at the homestead, Nicole and Waverly sat on the couch, the first aid kit out in front of them. Wynonna had opted for a nap after they ate lunch.

Waverly hand cleaned up Nicole’s arms when they first got back, but let them sit open to the air while they ate. She applied more antibacterial ointment to the larger scrapes, wrapping them in gauze so that Nicole could wear long sleeves that night without issue. Waverly’s brow was furrowed as she worked.

“Babe.” Nicole said softly.

“You are such an idiot.” Waverly repeated her words from earlier as she finished wrapping the last part of Nicole’s arm.

“Yes, but I’m your idiot.” Nicole smiled as she pulled Waverly towards her. The brunette protested slightly, but Nicole pulled her legs across her lap, letting one hand rest against the tattoo on the top of her foot and the other wrap around her waist. Nicole let her thumb rub back and forth against the pink and red flowers near Waverly’s ankle.

“Yes, you are and I would like to keep it that way.” Waverly said as she looked down at the hands. She fiddled with her fingers, rubbing against the small tattoo on the side of her pinky that she had gotten in honor of her oldest sister.

Nicole wrapped her arm tighter around Waverly’s waist, using her other hand to pull Waverly’s hands towards her and kissing them. “I am perfectly fine baby.”

“You’re hurt.” Waverly snapped back.

“Just a bit sore. I’ll be good as new before you know it.” Nicole finally caught Waverly’s gaze and kissed her. She used her teeth to tease at Waverly’s lower lip.

“Don’t distract me.” Waverly mumbled against her lips, making no real move to back away from the kiss. “I’m mad at you.”

Nicole smiled, moving to kiss Waverly’s jaw and neck. “How about I show you just how fine I am?”

Waverly smiled at the feeling of Nicole’s lips, “You’re hurt baby.”

“But you aren’t.” Nicole’s smile was devilish as she pulled Waverly to her feet and up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this will be a one-shot, maybe it will be more. Who knows?  
> \----  
> Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper


End file.
